Blog użytkownika:MariChat1234567/Miraculum: Miłosne zawirowanie
Projekt cz.1 Marinette Piątek 7:20 -Marinette wstawaj miałaś dziś pomóc Alyi, Nino i Adrienowi w projekcie -krzyczy tiki próbójąc mnie obudzić - Tiki daj mi jeszcze 5 minut- mówie rzucając w nią poduszką -Ale Mari za 40 minut szkoła- mówi spokojnie Tiki -Co!!!! o nie znowu się spóźnie-Krzycze wyrzucająć ciuchy z szafy - Hihi idź zjeść śniadanie a ja Ci przygoyuje ciuchy- mówi próbując mnie wyrzucić z pokoju -Dzięki Tiki- krzycze biegnąc na śniadanie -Tylko nie zapomnij o ciastkach Co ja bym bez niej zrobiła ? Ciekawe jakie ciuchy mi wybierze '' Tiki Tylko nie zapomnij o ciastkach- krzycze za nią - Hmm w co by tu ją ubrać??-muśl Tiki myśl wiem dam jej dżinsy z dziurami, białą bluzke z napisem ''Love always i czarną marynarke Marinette Zjadłam śniadanie i wziełam ciastka dla Tiki teraz tylko się ubrać zostało mi tylko 30 minut dobrze, że szkoła jest po drugiej stronie ulicy -Mari -zawołała mnie mama- nie będzie nas do następnego tygodnia przypilnujesz piekarni? - Tak mamo a gdzie jedziecie? -Do wujka pomóc mu w nowej restauracji- odpowiedziała- a i możesz zaprosić przyjaciół na weekend -Dzięki ale idę sie ubrać do szkoły - Tak wcześnie? przecież dziś nie masz 1 lekcji i masz na 9 -Ale miałam pomóc Alyi, Nino i Adrienowi w projekcie -Aha to idź bo już jest 7:40 a chyba nie chcesz sie spóźnić W pokoju -Prosze Tiki- mówie i podaje jej ciastka -Dzięi Mari a tam masz ciuchy- powiedziała wskazując krzesło -Wow Tiki to jest śliczne -Wiem wiem a teraz leć się przebrać ''Adrien '' 7:40 -Adrien wstawaj i DAJ MI JEŚĆ ! ! ! - krzyczy Plagg -Plagg Dziś mam na 9 a ser leży tam gdzie zawsze -Po 1 tak masz dziś na 9 ale robisz projekt z Alyą, Nino i Marinette a po 2 TO TY MASZ DAĆ MI TEN SER '- '''Już a która godzina- spytałem odwrocając sie na 2 bok -Pierwsze ser potem informacje ! ! ! ! -Ok ok masz- mówie i daje mu jego ser- CO już 7:50 ! ! ! ! ! - krzycze szybko sie ubierając nie jedząc śniadania biegne do limuzyny '''5 minut póżniej Szkoła ' Wbiegam do szkoły i widze biegnącą Mar jak ona ślicznie wygląda ''-Hej Marinette'' Marinette Biegne do biblioteki gdy słysze ,że ktoś mnie woła -Hej Marinette- odwracam się i aaa to Adrien okey Mari spokojnie sprój sie nie jąkać -O hej Adrien co u Ciebie? - jest udało mi sie nie jąkać - A oprócz tego ,że jesteśmy spóźnieni to okey a u Ciebie ? -Też dobra chodźmy bo Nino i Alya nas zabiją -Za co ?? -Za to ,że robią projekt sami - A no tak... Projekt cz.2 Adrien - A no tak .... -Mari coraz bardziej przypomina mi biedronsie a może mi sie tylko wydaje ... musze porozmawiać z Plagiem -Adrien idziesz? - Pyta mar - tak tak ... tylko ide jeszcze do łazienki powiesz im że zaraz przyjdę ? -pewnie W łazience Plagg - Plagg ja chyba zwariowałem ale wydaje mi się że Mar jest biedronką - Ocho on sie domyśla musze coś wymyśleć ale to Tiki jest od myślenia - Tak Adrien zwariowałeś z 2 powodów -Jakich ? - Co tu wymyślić - 1 Marinette czy jak jej tam nie musi być biedronką tylko kimś podobnym ... - a drugi ? -A drogi to taki że mnie GŁODZISZ !!!!!!! '- '''Nie przesadzaj dostajesz 3 opakowania sera na godzine - No właśnie 3 opakowania na godzine i jak biedronka ma cie pokochać ???? Marne szanse - Wielkie dzięki -Nie ma sprawy - Uff jakoś wybrnołem - A właśnie daj mi camember -Dobra masz a teraz chodź do biblioteki Marinette ''Oby Alya i Nino nie byli źli... '' - Hej wam sorry za spóź .... WOW - od kiedy oni sie całują ? ? ? - O hej Mar - odpowiedzieli cali czerwoni - Od kiedy jesteście parą ? ? ? - Em od .... - Od tygodnia - Odpowiedział Nino- Ał Alya za co ???? - A ja nic o tym niewiem ?!?!!?!?!?!?!? - Nie było kiesy powiedzieć hehe ... - Ale ani słowa Adrienowi ok prosze Mari !!!!! - No ok... -A o czym ??? Nino - A o czym - Adrien i jego wyczucie hehe ZARAZ ADRIEN !!!! - O niczym ważnym - mam nadzieje że uwierzył Adrien ''Mam wrażenie że o czymś mi nie mówią ... - Dobra dobra muźniej pogadacie teraz projekt - Jak zwykle wszystko ratują dziewczyny - Dobra więc co zrobiliście ??? - No prawie 1/4 projektu - odpowiedzieli razem Alya i Nino - ok to kończmy to Godzina później - Wreszcie koniec ...- Zaczeła Mar ale przerwały jej krzyki - A to co znowu ... - Musze to nagrać na biedrobloga chodź Nino - I co ja mam zrobić musze sie przemienić - Em musze już iść pewnie i tak nie ma lekcji to cześć - I już jej nie było - PLAGG WYSÓWAJ PAZURY Marinette Nowa ofiara władcy ciem musze sie przemienić '' - Em musze iśc pewnie i tak nie będzie lekcji to cześć - Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi bo byłam już w łazience - TIKI KROPKÓJ '''Tu będą wszystkie rozdziały. Przepraszam że tak długo nie pisałam ale nie miałam weny jak ktoś ma pomysł na słoczyńce to prosze podać w komach.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania